Providing multiple focal planes, or discrete steps of focus adjustment, is useful for a number of applications. It can be part of creating a more realistic three dimensional display, as well as the ability to capture three dimensional data. In the prior art, multiple focus capture utilized mechanical movement such as gears or liquid lenses. Such mechanisms are expensive, slow, and relatively fragile. Another prior art method of capturing multiple focal lengths uses multiple mirrors and lenses. This is like having multiple cameras; it is bulky and expensive. Because of the bulk and expense, it also limits the number of focal lengths that can be simultaneously captured. A large beam splitter has also been used in the prior art to create two light path lengths. However, this is also a bulky solution.
Such prior art solutions are some combination of large, expensive, and slow. Liquid lenses are expensive and slow, and large beam splitters are large. This makes them difficult to use, and not useful for size or cost constrained systems, particularly portable or worn devices.